


Letters From Felix

by mishaleh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, Owl Post, passing notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaleh/pseuds/mishaleh
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron exchange notes while Harry and Hermione are after Hermione's parents in Australia to restore their memories.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. The First Letter(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [llaineybean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaineybean/gifts).



Hermione’s favorite book as a little girl had been Dahl’s Matilda, but her favorite book as a _very little girl_ had been Letters from Felix. She had no idea how Ron had found out this fact. She was currently very glad he had, though, as she, Harry, and Felix, her new present and consolation prize for _everything_ from Ron, boarded a plane to Australia. She smirked, beginning her first letter as Harry, in the spot next to her began to snore.

She threw out her first several letters:

_Dear Ron,_

_Harry and I are on the plane to Sydney. I miss you already. ~~Why don’t you want me?~~_

_Dear Ron,_

_I don’t suppose you’re expecting Letters from Felix everywhere I go, are you? Harry and I are on the plane to Sydney and I miss you already. I hope you’re all holding up okay._

_Dear Ron,_

_Why did you let me kiss you if you were going to snog bloody Susan Bones after the battle? Do you even know her?_

This wasn’t about Ron, though. This was about getting her parents back. About Harry being kind enough to go with her, about insisting his Gringotts vault, still impressive after he had made their reparations to the bank, footed the bill. Well, actually, _this_ was about Ron, as she was currently writing to him. Why did it all have to be so complicated? Why did she feel things that she shouldn’t? Why had Ron been so tender with her if he didn’t love her? Would her parents hate her?

She began again.

_Dear Ron,_

_Harry’s just fallen asleep on the plane. I know you’ve said you’d never fly on one, but I think you’d love looking out at the sky from higher than you’ve ever done on a broom. I don’t suppose you were expecting a letter from Felix instead of from one of us, were you?_

_Everything’s happened ever so quickly, but part of me almost wants this to happen slowly. I’m terribly worried about it all. Merlin, it feels like I’m constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop. What if it’s too early for this?_

_I’m not ready to come back yet. I mean, of course I’m not, we’ve barely left. It’s strange, going on this adventure without you. The three of us have been together for so many._

_Take care of George, or else._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_


	2. A Characteristically Short Reply

Ron wasn’t known for long letters, and his reply, scrawled on what was clearly a scrap of parchment, was characteristically short.

_Hermione and Harry,_

_Mum’s raving mad, keeps kicking the garden gnomes. Can’t take care of George, he’s locked up in that bloody flat. Take care of yourselves._

_Cheers,_

_Ron_

_Ron,_

_You git, go to George’s flat and knock until he lets you in. Or blow in the door. George would have done that for any of you. And go degnome the garden for your mum._

_Take care,_

_Harry_

_Harry,_

_You don’t think I’ve tried that? Waited at the door for a whole bloody day._

_Arse,_

_Ron_

_Ron,_

_Hermione’s arsed at you. So am I. Go take care of George._

_Harry_

_Hermione,_

_I’m arsed off at Harry. Tell him not to write._

_Good luck,_

_Ron_

_Ronald Weasley,_

_I am not your go-between._

_Thank you,_

_Hermione_

_Hermione,_

_Ouch. I’m honest-to-Merlin worried about George though. He still hasn’t come out of his flat._

_What do I do????_

_Ron_

_Ron,_

_Prank him._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_


	3. Honestly, Harry, how did you think this would go?

_Ron,_

_I think I’ve found them. Do I tell her? What if I’m wrong?  
Harry._

Harry woke in their hotel room to a note on the nightstand.

_Harry, I read your note to Ron. When I come back from the grocery you had better tell me what “I think I’ve found them” means. Honestly, Harry, how did you think this would go? -Hermione_

_Dear Ron,_

_Don’t worry about advising Harry. He’ll tell me._

_Love from,  
Hermione_


	4. Arsed Off

_Harry and Hermione,_

_You’re both nutters. What do you mean prank him?_

_Ron_

_Dear Ron,_

_Harry found them. Harry found them. Harry found –_

_Hermione’s done writing for now. We’ll hopefully write you with good news soon._

_Cheers,_

_Harry_

_Harry and Hermione,_

_Sent George a spider._

_Will update soon,_

_Ron_

_Ron,_

_That would be a prank for you and not for George. Send him a howler with your singing._

_Hermione_

_Hermione,_

_It worked._

_Ron_

_Hermione,_

_Please never ask Ron to sing to me again._

_George_

_Ron and George,_

_Don’t be idiots then._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

_Harry,_

_Why does Susan Bones think we’re seeing each other?  
Ron_

_Ronald,_

_You snogged her._

_Hermione_

_Ron,_

_Hermione’s arsed off at you. Not sure why._

_Cheers,_

_Harry_

_Harry,_

_No clue what I did to set the bird off._

_Ron_

_Ron,_

_Did you call her a bird? Almost as bad as “Hermione…, you’re a girl!”_

_Harry_

_Harry,_

_She is a bird, though._

_Bloody women,_

_Ron_

_Ron,_

_Women aren’t birds! Merlin, but you’re a git._

_Arsed off at you too,_

_Harry_


	5. Leaving Notes

_Hermione – Since Ron won’t write you, I will. Harry_

_Harry, I sleep next to you. We talk all day. What could you possibly have to say to me? -Hermione_

_Things I can’t say out loud, or you won’t? When are we going to try for your parents, Hermione? -Harry_

_Harry, please, I’m not ready. You can leave if you must. -Hermione_

_Hermione, are you mad? I’m not going to leave you to this. Let’s go to the library today. -Harry_

_You certainly know the way to a girl’s heart, Harry. Let’s go. -Hermione_

_What are you reading? -Harry_

_Look at the cover. – Hermione_

_But it’s more fun to ask you. -Harry_

_Memory Charms for the Charming. Now I’m READING. Let me alone -Hermione_

_Can I bother you now? -Harry_

_Why? -Hermione_

_It’s been hours, and we should eat. -Harry_

_Don’t let me starve us then. -Hermione_

_Goodnight. Thanks for dinner. -Harry_

_Library again? -Hermione_

_You wish. -Harry_

_Museum? -Hermione_

_BREAKFAST -Harry_

_Only if you make it. Victorious, Hermione_

_Come to the kitchen -Harry_

_Thanks for only the most delicious breakfast I’ve ever had. Enjoy the shower. -Hermione_

_Need to pick up some essentials at the store. -Harry_

_Let’s go. -Hermione_


	6. In Which Hermione Tries

_Why are there new dresses in the closet? How are we going to travel with all this?-Hermione_

_Undetectable expansion charm. -Harry_

_You can tell me anything, you know. -Hermione_

_What? -Harry_

_It’s alright. I got some books. -Hermione_

_That’s an entire library? Who’s going to travel with all of what, now? -Harry_

_Oh, honestly, Harry. I was surprised and forgot. -Hermione_

_I’m ready today. -Hermione_

_Nevermind -Hermione_

_Take your time. -Harry_

_Library, PLEASE? -Hermione_

_Alright. -Harry_

_I’m starving. Stay in for dinner? -Harry_

_Alright. But go shower, you stink. -Hermione_


	7. In Which Hermione is Right On The Money

_Wear this for dinner, if you’d like? -Hermione_

_Again, you looked lovely tonight, and the chicken was delicious. I’m off for a bath. Would you like another shopping trip? -Hermione_

_Tomorrow? -Harry_

_Tomorrow. ~~And budge over, I’m sleeping too, and Felix needs a spot with me.~~ -Hermione_


	8. Letters (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw misgendering, not malicious

_Ron,_

_I was arsed off at you because ~~I think I am a bloody girl~~. _

_Harry_

_Harry,_

_What? Are you sure you’re not George?_

_Ron_

_Ron,_

_Read these before you write back to Harry._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

_Hermione,_

_No._

_“Love from,”_

_Ron_

_Ronald Weasley,_

_I swear to bloody Merlin if you don’t care enough about Harry to read those, it’s not my problem. I thought you were our friend._

_No love from,_

_Hermione_

_Hermione,_

_Alright. You birds are nutters._

_Ron_

_Ronald Weasley,_

_It is not decent or progressive that you’ve acknowledged Harry’s a girl if your next words are to tell her she’s mental._

_Arsed off nutter bird,_

_Hermione_

_Hermione,_

_You’re not a nutter bird. And, uh, thanks for the books. I think I get it now. Harry’s transgendle?_

_Sorry,_

_Ron_

_Ron,_

_Thank you for reading them. And it’s transgender, not transgendle._

_Still arsed off,_

_Hermione_

_Hermione,_

_So he’s transgender? And a girl?_

_Confused,_

_Ron_

_Ron,_

_She’s transgender and a girl._

_Not confused,_

_Hermione_

_Hermione,_

_Harry is transgender and she’s a girl?_

_Less confused,_

_Ron_

_Ron,_

_That’s right._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

_Harry and Hermione,_

_Sorry I said you birds were nutters._

_Cheers,_

_Ron_

_Ron,_

_Thank you for growing the emotional range of a tablespoon._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_


	9. Naming a Girl

_Thanks for coming with me to the appointment earlier today. I couldn’t have done it alone. -Harry, for now_

_Of course, I came. You’re my best friend. I’m so proud of you. Dinner in dresses again? -Hermione_

_Thanks, Hermione. I’d love that. -Harriet? Harrie? Hallie?_

_Those are all lovely names. You could also choose one totally unrelated to Harry. -Hermione_

_I can?_

_Of course. This baby naming book might help. -Hermione_

_Books and cleverness do help, Hermione. -???_

_Did the book really help? -Hermione_

_I think my problem is that I want the name to mean something, but I don’t know what?_

_I understand. I’m named after a Hermione from A Winter’s Tale, all my mum’s family are named after literary characters. -Hermione_

_I haven’t found a name yet, but there’s loads in here. I think I’d like one that’s like a flower, for my mum. Or maybe a star, for Sirius and Andy? But I also like the book names… and that is how I named ~~He. He.~~ Hedwig._

_Flower names: Amaryllis, Holly, Iris, Viola? Stars: Alula? Lyra? Nova? Stella -Hermione_

_~~Viola Nova… would I be betraying my dad, though?~~ _

_If you’d like to go with something similar to James, Jasmine could be nice and could honor his mum’s culture too. And it’s a flower name, like your mum's. -Hermione_

_Jasmine Mirzam Potter._

_So you went with another star in Canis Major? -Hermione_

_Figured it out in no time, did you? It was the only one that didn’t mean virgin. -Jasmine_

_… but you are, aren’t you? -Hermione_

_Hermione, I will spit in your dinner. -Jasmine_

_Oh, so the cook’s feisty, is she? I won’t ask, I wouldn’t like to taste your spit by accident. -Hermione_

_So you’d like to taste it on purpose? -Jasmine_

_I can’t believe you just licked me. I’m off to take a thoroughly UNLICKED bath. -Jasmine_

_Sorry, Jasmine. Dinner was delicious. -Hermione_


	10. Dear Susan

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thank you for being understanding about my kissing Ron, right after you’d expressed your interest, and for setting him straight about the two of us. However, it’s clear he isn’t interested in me so I’m writing to you so you know he’s free._

_Best,_

_Susan Bones_

_Dear Susan,_

_Thank you for your letter, and for being understanding. It’s a right mess we were both in, but I’m no longer interested in Ron. So soon after the war seems like too messy a time for many of our feelings._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I’m glad we could clear the air! About those feelings, I get you, but Hannah certainly doesn’t! She’s decided to move in with Neville instead of getting a flat with me like we planned._

_Cheers,_

_Susan_

_Dear Ron,_

_Have you considered giving Susan Bones a chance to be your friend, and to find out if the two of you are mutually interested? She seems like a nice girl, even if I remember you speaking unkindly of her earlier._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

_Hermione,_

_Ginny is already on me about her, but she’s obviously clingy._

_Ron_

_Ronald,_

_You seem to be the one with a skewed perspective. Maybe Susan’s dodged a bullet._

_Hermione_

_Dear Susan,_

_I’m afraid I can see both yours and Hannah’s perspective._

_Good luck with your roommate search,_

_Hermione_


	11. The Trouble With Birthdays

_Happy Birthday, Jasmine!  
I’m so grateful that we’ve made it to see each of your birthdays, and that you’re here with me today, and that we’re in a flat instead of a tent. I hope this is the first of many enjoyable birthdays for you._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

_Hermione – you didn’t have to get me a gift! And really, a gift certificate for bras???? But thank you! – Jasmine_

_Honestly, Jasmine, of course I would get you something for your birthday, you silly girl!_

_Shopping tomorrow? Also, thank you for charming the other cards to read my name. – Jasmine_

_Today instead, or the next day? – Hermione_

_Day after tomorrow. I’m beat. – Jasmine_

_Tomorrow’s my dad’s birthday. – Hermione_

_We’ll get them back, Hermione. Whenever you’re ready. – Jasmine_

_Friday. – Hermione_


	12. Accidental Notes

_Hermione – If you wake up before I’m back, I’m just out picking up breakfast and something to bring over to your parents’ today. You looked like you needed the sleep. – J_

_Jas – Thanks for the note. I’m going to catch a shower. See you when you’re back and I’m clean. – H_

_J – Parentsparentswefoundmyparents. You’re in the bathroom. And we found my parents. Merlin. What are we going to do? – H_

_J – you’re asking for directions from a local and I am absolutely going mental with worry. Also you’re gorgeous._

_J – I asked you for a moment before we knock on the door, so you’re closing your eyes to give me privacy while I gather my thoughts. I’m not reviewing my notes on what I’m going to say, I already know that the garbled fake consent script I’ve produced would never pass muster with anyone. I… Merlin, why did Susan have to mention feelings? Are we going to be okay? I love you. Hermione_

_Hermione – We’re sleeping over at your parents’ house and I thought you’d left me these notes, but now I’m certain they must have fallen out of your bag onto the dresser. Please don’t worry, Hermione. ~~I might love I think I~~ I love you too. And it’s clear to see your parents aren’t angry, and now they remember. We’ll be alright. – Jasmine _


	13. Not to the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date.

Jasmine – You’re right that I never meant for you to see those. But ~~would can we I would can~~ would you like to go on a date with me? – Hermione

To the library? – Jasmine

Not to the library, ugh, you. Would you like to go to dinner with me? Out? At a restaurant? As a date? – Hermione

I’d love to. :) – Jasmine

Chinese? – Hermione

Lovely – Jasmine

Dear Jasmine,

I’ve gone to shower and I’m leaving this with you to read because I know you won’t see it until just before we leave for our date. I really, really would like to kiss you this evening.

Love, Hermione

Hermione, You’ll find this when we get home. I hope you enjoy the kiss. – Jas


End file.
